


unravel me

by impatientsoup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Eventual Sex, Johnny seo - Freeform, Lap Dances, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Smut, Stripper!AU, Top Nakamoto Yuta, kpop, nct - Freeform, sicheng has a bellybutton piercing, ten - Freeform, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientsoup/pseuds/impatientsoup
Summary: yuta didn’t want to go to that place. he found it disgusting and he’d much rather be at home. but he went anyway,and found the love of his life.





	unravel me

the air was suffocating him; yuta couldn't breathe with the sweat, alcohol, and lust in the air. he cursed johnny for dragging him here to this club then fucking abandoning him. the club was filthy: it being one on the outer most parts of town. the tables had a weird slimy substance on them, the bartender did not look like he was sober at all. he so didn’t want to be here at the club. he could be at home with a bowl of popcorn watching a drama. he was tense but thankfully, he had a few drinks to help him loosen up; yuta hasn't completely tipsy, but wasn't that sober anyways.

"there's this guy there. oh my god you'll love him." was all johnny said when they arrived an hour ago. when johnny wanted to go somewhere with yuta, he had to be a good persuader to get his best friend to go. johnny had told him about this dancer that was the best of the club. yuta wanted to see who this guy is and how good he was. but he had to find johnny to affirm of the right guy.

yuta found johnny dancing with a smaller guy. his hair was dyed a silver colour and he had multiple piercings in his ears. he was cute. "dude, c'mon, it's about to start. you can bring him with you." yuta said, referring to the smaller beside them. johnny smiled really big, and grabbed his and the smaller's hand, dragging them to a table close to the stage.

as they sat down, the smaller male introduced himself. "i'm ten, in case you didn't know. i actually work here, but i'm off tonight." johnny's jaw dropped. well that's something he didn't know. now he's imagining ten on stage, doing those routines. the tips of his ears turned red.

yuta saw it in his friend's eyes that he was imagining something of ten. he snapped his fingers in front of johnny's eyes. "dude, it's starting."

everyone had gathered around the stage, busily trying to find a seat. the stage lights turned on, leaving a purple aura around the audience and the stage. suddenly, there was a figure standing in the back. he looked skinny and way too young to be a stripper. the bass of the chosen song started to play through the speakers, and fuck, it was yuta's favourite song. the figure started to walk towards the pole that was situated in the middle.

the figure had a long tee shirt on, an oversized one at that, which gave yuta images of what the younger would look like in his clothes, on his bed, ready to have a long cuddle session. he had a pair of shorts on (they weren't really considered shorts in yuta's opinion), a thick, leather collar with an o-shaped ring attached, and lacy thigh highs with garters holding them up. they were hooked somewhere under the shorts. "hey, ten, what's his name?" yuta asked. he needed to get this guy's name.

"his stage name is winwin. he's one of our best. and no, you cannot know his real name. its one of our rules." ten said, and yuta nodded, turning his attention back to the stage.

winwin had started to circle the pole, making eye contact with everyone until he met yuta's eyes; he locked eyes with yuta and wouldn't let the other go, but yuta didn't want to go either. the younger climbed onto the pole, slowly taking his shirt off while upside down. the shirt landed on the floor, and yuta saw that winwin had his belly button pierced. yuta was staring at the piercing, his mind creating very inappropriate scenarios about winwin and that damn piercing. winwin could feel yuta staring at it, and he decided to fiddle with it. the jewellery was toyed with his fingers, slightly pulling on it. a small whimper came out of winwin, but only yuta heard it.

slowly winwin was taking off the very little garments he had on, leaving him only in a pair of lacy panties and his thigh highs. he looked so beautiful, so sexy. yuta felt really hot, and that his clothes were incredibly uncomfortable. he needed to see the dancer up close. they didn't even have to do anything, just be close so yuta could take in the beauty that was winwin. he did hope for a private lap dance, no matter the cost.

the dance continued on, winwin dancing on the pole like it was a person (he really wanted to be that pole). the more winwin danced the more yuta noticed he was flexible. he was proven right he suddenly fell into a split, and started grinding. yuta had never been so sexually frustrated in months. he needed to have some private time. johnny noticed yuta's struggle and started laughing, "he's really attractive,  huh yuta? we can try to schedule you in for a private session." ten nodded, agreeing with johnny.

"yeah, i can try to convince him after this. would you want that?" ten said, looking at yuta. he's seen yuta's routine thousands of times and he always does perfect on it. 

he wished he could be like winwin. the younger gets so much attention from the boss to do privates and his routines. ten felt bad, because he wanted winwin to live a normal life and not rely on stripping to pay for his apartment and education. thankfully he was still naïve at some sexual kinks, but knew never to engage in sexual acts with costumers and to never take the pills offered by the other strippers. ten and winwin were the only ones who didn't take the pills, and ten was thankful winwin only hung out with him at the club (outside the club too). 

yuta nodded, not taking his eyes off of winwin for more than a second. the two's eyes were still locked; they were locked with chains, an inseparable force. he'd love to have a private session with one of the best strippers in this club. ten was the second best.

soon enough the song was ending and so was the routine winwin was doing. he started to strut off, shaking his hips a bit more than he should, but before he walked off completely he winked at yuta. the older was shocked, his jaw hanging wide open. winwin giggled at the reaction he caused. "he's something huh? i've never seen him keep eye contact with someone for that long while on stage. he must want you." ten's words spoke out. the last sentence caught yuta's attention.

"he wants me?" yuta asked, and ten nodded his head. johnny scooted closer to the smaller, wrapping an arm around him.

"well, yeah. usually when one of us wants a client, we lock eye contact and wink at them after our routine. i did the same thing with johnny." ten explained, then winked at johnny. the older grew bright red.

"don't mention that. he doesn't need to know. besides he's about to get some now." johnny said, and right before yuta could protest, the older grabbed ten's hand and dragged him off somewhere. it left yuta by himself and he hoped johnny and ten would be back soon.

he really wanted to order another drink, but he wanted to stay remotely sober so he could remember what would hopefully happen soon. imstead, he just picked at a hangnail on his thumb, making it bleed slightly. there were rules for private sessions and yuta knew the rules: don't touch them, don't kiss them, or try to fuck them. consent was a big rule in this club.

johnny and ten came back to the table, big shit eating grins on their faces. "guess what we got you!" johnny sang, and ten was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"what?"

"we got you a private session with winwin!!" ten nearly yelled. yuta's eyes grew wide. 

"no way. when?"

"um, like right now. lets go!" ten grabbed yuta's wrist and dragged him out of the booth. for being so short, ten had some serious strength. he was being dragged through the sweaty bodies, and past the bar. they were in a hallway now. it was in the back, where hardly anyone would go. there was five doors in all, and ten pushed yuta into the first one on the right. "bye!! have fun! remember the rules." ten sang, right before slamming the door.

yuta looked around the room, it was themed pastel blue. definitely something winwin would want. there was a white couch, and some dressers in the corner. he knew that winwin kept his clothes in the drawers so he wasn't going to nose; he knew not to snoop around anyway. he positioned himself on the couch before the door opened softly.

the infamous winwin walked in. he was here, in this room, with yuta. the older felt nervous. "you are yuta?" the younger spoke. it was obvious he was shy to speak korean. telling from the accent, winwin wasn't from korea. but neither was yuta so he didn't have room to judge.

"yeah. and you are winwin?" yuta asked, and the other nodded. winwin shuffled closer to yuta, positioning his knees on either side of yuta's thighs. the older was beyond nervous.

"what do you want to do? remember, you don't touch me anywhere." winwin reminded him. yuta nodded, starting to get impatient. every cell in his body was screaming to touch the skinny boy above him. to get some sort of warmth, friction, anything from the other. 

“i don’t know, anything you want to do.” the younger’s eyes widened.

suddenly winwin's hips rolled themselves onto yuta's lap, specifically his crotch. the groan that escaped yuta's lips sounded heavenly. his eyes rolled shut, leaning his head back, exposing his neck to winwin. the younger took advantage of this. he started to kiss, nibble, and slightly suck onto yuta's skin. it was an effort, but he found yuta's soft spot, an audible whimper escaping the older's mouth. "oh, i found it." the younger whispered, nibbling more onto that spot, and grinding harder onto yuta's crotch. he could feel yuta's dick pressing against his ass.

"winwin, please," yuta said, and the younger started to grind down harder. yuta was longing to thrust up, to rut against the younger’s ass. he didn’t know if it was proper etiquette for a lap dance or if he could do it at all. he needed a release somehow. one particular thrust down had yuta groaning and rolling his eyes back. winwin hooked his index finger under yuta’s chin, holding his head up to lock eye contact. “don’t you want to look at me?” he purred, rolling his hips down faster, a low moan escaped him. 

“o-of course. you’re beautiful.” yuta panted out. he was so close to release. so so close. winwin was too by the looks of if. fuck, just the thought of winwin enjoying himself on yuta’s (clothed) crotch was intoxicating. he needed something to touch, to grab, anything on winwin. he gently grabbed onto the ring on winwin’s neck. above him, winwin’s eyes widened, but went relaxed as he started rolling his ass onto yuta’s clothed dick. the sight was absolutely one he wouldn’t ever forget. would it be okay if he did this? 

yuta pulled down on the ring, restricting the younger of air for a moment. a loud moan was the response of this. it was the most heavenly sound yuta has ever heard. nothing could better than this. they were both so close, yuta could feel the familiar coil in his stomach. he pulled down on winwin’s collar again, harder than the last time.

this made winwin stop completely, and get up from yuta’s lap. yuta made noise in protest, but didn’t ask for more. the glint in winwin’s eyes meant he was angry. “i hope you had a good time.” winwin spoke, while trying to compose himself. this was wrong, so so wrong.

“yeah, i did. thanks.” and the door slammed, leaving yuta in the pastel room.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to tas !! i would tag her but she’s a bitch who always changes her username on instagram.
> 
> the hybrid!lumark is under works btw!! i can’t seem to come up with a plot tho. angry sex? soft and loving sex?? idk man, gimme ideas in the comments.
> 
> there will be more chapters to this (tas remind me, i’ll forget)!! not too many chapters to be considered a book, but enough.
> 
> speaking of books, go check out my wattpad (impatientsoup). i have a noren and a johnil fic thats currently being written.
> 
> okay bye
> 
> (pls leave kudos and comments they give me a reason to live.)


End file.
